


Se Fier à

by IshaAnneKrystle75



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (mekii: mom if you see this PLEASE look away i'm just a beta helping a friend i did NOT write this), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Cho Seungyoun, Brother Complex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Enemas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oh My God, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaAnneKrystle75/pseuds/IshaAnneKrystle75
Summary: "Whenever one of you has a woman, you always have a threesome. Both of you have a brother complex on another level. If you love someone, you should keep her for yourself."Han Seungwoo is used to sharing everything with his younger brother Hangyul, even his lovers. When he meets Cho Seungyoun, he starts to realize some things aren’t meant to be shared.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo & Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Se Fier à

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to writing fic on english, and english isn't my first language. Actually this fic in bahasa but i decide to make an english version, i'm trying to keep the diction and writing style based on bahasa version. I apoligize in advance for the writing style

"Tch, she dumped me"

A pale-skinned man takes a puff of the cigarette he just lit. He has pale white skin with black hair, deep eyes, a nose so sharp it looks like it should be on a sculpture and thin lips that rarely curve into a smile.

He rubs his black hair roughly, eyes on the short message from his lover — who had just become his ex-lover.

"Well... you always ask her to have sex with me, hyung."

"If she wants me, she has to love you too, Hangyul-ah."

"How much do you want to share with me, hyung?"

"Everything that belongs to me is yours," Seungwoo says briefly as he puffs his cigarette and exhales slowly.

He checks his phone, surprised by how late it already is.

"I'm leaving," he announces, patting Hangyul’s shoulder as he gets up.  
Hangyul just nods silently, refusing to take his eyes away from his video game.  
  


The sound of music booming in the club forces the two men to lean closer and almost scream at each other. Seungwoo starts a conversation.

"That woman left me. I don't know how much I've spent on her, Jinhyuk-ah.”

"Two Scotch," Jinhyuk leans closer to the bartender behind the bar. "Well... if you still have that crazy habit, I think we can predict the fate of your relationships."

"Why? Isn't that normal? "

"Normal? Whenever one of you has a woman, you always have a threesome. Bruh, you gotta be kidding me."

The bartender places two glasses in front of the duo.

"Thanks," Jinhyuk says as he reaches for them. "I know... you know we both have been doing that since I was in a high school. Sorry, not sorry, but I must say for the umpteenth time that you two are weird"

"We’re used to share everything since we were little. We always share everything we own. What belongs to me will be his. All women who like me must like Hangyul.”

"Whoa, you guys have a brother complex on another level. I mean, if you really love someone, you should keep her for yourself. You even did a threesome," Jinhyuk says while sipping his drink.

Seungwoo stays silent. He and Hangyul started doing it when he got his first lover. Hangyul refused at first. Back then, they were used to sharing everything, but not love.  
It's just that whenever he has a lover, he wants to show them off to Hangyul, he wants his younger brother to feel the pleasure he feels. It sounds weird to others, but for him, it’s only natural.  
He wants to share everything with Hangyul, there is no secret between the two of them. And vice versa, Hangyul will also let him touch his girlfriend. He doesn’t know how many times he changed partners, some women accept but in the end, all of them decide to leave him.

Seungwoo sips his drink in silence.

“Wooseok has arrived, enjoy your drink tonight. My treat."  
Seungwoo looks at Jinhyuk walking towards a petite man. Jinhyuk kisses his cheek and possessively wraps his arms around his slender waist. The young CEO narrows his eyes at a familiar figure among them.  
The club's dim light makes it difficult to recognize the man. Seungwoo keeps his eyes on him as he talks to Jinhyuk and Wooseok before finally stepping away from them.  
He walks towards him, more precisely towards the bar. He has rather long black hair and milky white skin, his body is tall but very slender, his eyes makes him look like a fox, his nose is pointed and his lips are as red as a plum.

"One Cocktail."

His voice even sounds very soft for a male voice, matching his looks. He’s wearing black knitwear with a V-neck type, a beautiful contrast with his white skin, tight blue jeans that show his slender legs and brown loafers.  
Seungwoo looks at his face intensely, finding it very familiar. If he came with Wooseok, are they in the same class in college? Or when he was in a high school? He stares at him without blinking until, finally, the man turns to look at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

Seungwoo gulps, trying to remember the name of the man sitting right next to him. He ignores the question. The familiar stranger furrows his brows.

"Thanks," he says when a glass of Cocktail is served in front of him.  
He drinks it in silence. Seungwoo gulps, eyes watching the plum red lips on the glass. After catching him staring again, the man reaches for his glass and stands up from his chair.

"Cho Seungyoun, right?" Seungwoo reflexively grabs the man's wrist.  
His arms are very thin. Seungyoun looks at Seungwoo with a cold face that turns into an expression of surprise after a few seconds.

"Han Seungwoo?"

"It’s been a long time, are you with Jinhyuk?"

Seungyoun sits down again. Seungwoo remembers him as Wooseok's friend since high school. His face didn’t change at all, he still looks pretty and handsome at the same time, maybe except for his body that now seems thinner than it was back then.

"I didn’t know you were still friends with Wooseok,” he adds despite still waiting for the answer to his first question.

"Of course, he really helped me at that time. I had to leave school in my third year, remember? At that time I worked and lived in his parents' restaurant”

Seungwoo falls silent, remembering “that time” and how Wooseok’s classmate Cho Seungyoun became an orphan in his third year of school.  
They weren’t really close, they only knew each other's names and greeted each other briefly when they saw each other since they were in the same high school, but that was all. Still, he remembers Seungyoun having to drop out of school because no family was willing to take care of his education costs.

"So, where do you live now?"

"Oh, I've rented a flat, I can't keep bothering them, Wooseok already did so much for me." Seungyoun takes a sip of his drink and smiles at Seungwoo. "How about you? Should I call you Director Han?"

Seungwoo shows a little smile. He stares at Seungyoun's neck, so pale, so desirable, almost begging to be marked. Ignoring the question, he leans towards the younger man, close enough to feel the roar of their breath.

"Wanna go to the dance floor?"

"I'm not a good dancer."

"It's okay. I'm not a stranger to you, right? At least we already know each other."

Seungwoo offers him a hand. His lips curve into a smile that makes his face look even more handsome and makes Seungyoun’s heart pound in his chest. The younger man gulps as he takes Seungwoo's hand, letting him leads them to the dance floor.  
He never danced on the dance floor before, used to stay at the bar and drink cocktails every time he accompanied Wooseok. He remembers men and women approaching him, but he always preferred gently refusing their advances.  
This time is different, this man is Han Seungwoo, who doesn’t know him? The successful, famous young businessman has a handsome face and a tall body that could seduce anyone, his honey-like voice is smooth and almost enchanting and his body has a very masculine perfume.  
Han Seungwoo is loved by many people, Han Seungwoo is perfect. Wooseok repeatedly reminded his best friend to keep his distance tonight. He didn’t forget how serious Wooseok's face was.

"Okay, I'm his friend... he's good as a friend but, Seungyoun-ah, you should be careful, he's different with the people he’s interested in. I’d even say he’s bad as a lover. He's not the right type, he’s only good for one night. He's never been committed to anyone. How.... " Wooseok hesitated. "Well, just know something is messing with his mind. I won't tell you the details, but... yeah, just be careful, okay? One night isn't bad. He's still hot anyway. He just broke up with his girlfriend.”

Urgh, Wooseok... now, he doesn’t know to appreciate his warnings or not, he wants to go against his advice, he wants to spend the night with Seungwoo. But it's okay if only for one night, right?  
Wooseok is right, he's still has a point there. It’d be stupid to deny that Seungwoo is hot and Seungyoun might not consider himself a genius, but he’s not that dumb. His breathing almost stops when Seungwoo's long fingers grabbed his slender waist to narrow the distance between the two.  
Seungyoun looks down. He can feel his knees trembling, his stomach buzzing from all the butterflies in it, and now his heart, accelerating to a dramatic rhythm, seems to be in his mouth. He doesn't know what Han Seungwoo has in every breath, soft touch, and low, sexy whisper that make him almost act like a prostitute who wants more than affection.

He wants more, he wants to feel more — ridiculous, they’re only dancing for the night, will it matter tomorrow? Will it lead to them becoming like the couple who is always drunk in intimacy — yeah, Seungyoun’s talking about Jinhyuk and Wooseok.  
He glances at the couple quite far from them, watching how Wooseok puts his arm around Jinhyuk's neck while the taller man's hand, what — he swears Jinhyuk's hands are currently inside and at the back of Wooseok's pants, grabbing him.  
He can see Wooseok's tiny body shaking, asking for more like a bitch, wanting more contact. Shameless — but since when does lust have to think of shame? Wooseok's warning isn’t even able to stop his curiosity — whether lust or curiosity it is that makes him want to stay in Seungwoo’s arms, to hell with it all. If Wooseok is a bitch, so is he now.

Seungwoo is now staring at him without blinking, exactly like earlier. Dark eyes with a surprising intensity glare at him as if they’re trying to see even the smallest move of his body.  
Seungyoun finally gets his voice back from somewhere in his throat, probably with his heart.

"If you hold me this tight, I won't even be able to move at all," Seungyoun mutters.

Seungwoo ignores him and, without any hesitation, stretches his thin lips in a wide smile as he begins to take deep inhalations, his nose almost touching the other’s milk-white neck.

"You smell so good," the man whispers against his skin, voice low and husky.  
Seungyoun struggles to control his heart, hating how fast it’s beating for an almost stranger. Right now, the distance between the two men is so small — so small that he can feel Seungwoo's chest against his.  
He’s pretty sure that the handsome man can feel his heart beating abnormally fast. He tilts his neck, giving Seungwoo access to do whatever he wants to his white neck.

"Ah!" A moan comes out as he feels a soft, boneless, and wet object — like an ink brush — on his skin. He wraps his arms around Seungwoo's neck without hesitation, burying his hands in the other’s black hair. He slowly pushes the other’s head closer to his neck. Seungwoo seems to understand what he wants, licking and sucking more of the skin that smelled like citrus and cinnamon.

"Do you want to go to a quieter place? It's so noisy here."

"But Wooseok..."

"You see that? They don't even care about their surroundings anymore."

A hand on his chin, Seungwoo turns his head to show him Jinhyuk and Wooseok kissing in the middle of the dance floor.  
What happens next is still weird even to Seungyoun himself, his body reacts very quickly — too fast for him to process and understand what’s happening, demanding a more intense and intimate touch from the man who he didn’t really know less than an hour ago.

He’s losing his sanity. His pants are getting too tight, uncomfortable. Seungyoun almost curses and chokes on his saliva when Seungwoo starts grinding against him. Leaving his neck, the other’s lips pull into a teasing smirk. Knowing that smile is for him makes Seungyoun’s knees weak.

"I know you want it," Seungwoo whispers, slowly licking his earlobe.  
It’s so much and so fast, the only thing that Seungyoun is sure of at the moment is the tickling sensation in his stomach.

“You took me to the hotel?”

“Yes, I think it's calmer here.”

Seungyoun looks at the hotel room that looks very luxurious, as expected from a man like Han Seungwoo.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm fine, just surprised. I’m in the most luxurious hotel in Seoul with a man.”

Seungwoo smiles, staring in amazement at Seungyoun's face.  
The dim lighting of the Club was unable to show the true face of Seungyoun. He looks so beautiful.  
Seungyoun pours Champagne into a glass. He tries to forget the dance, what almost happened on the dance floor with Seungwoo. He blinks quickly, his eyelids matching the rhythm of his heartbeat which accelerates again as Seungwoo looks at him intensely. He places his tiny finger on the Champagne bottle on the table, trying to distract himself.

"1971 Cheval Blanc Chateau? I thought I would never try it in my whole life."

Seungwoo watches Seungyoun drink his wine. Again, it looks very sensual in his eyes.

"Is this how expensive wine tastes? Maybe it's different from usual."

"You have to try again."

Seungyoun sips his wine, not expecting Seungwoo to grab his hand.

Splash

The rest of the wine in the glass spills on his chin and drips down his neck. Seungyoun widens his eyes when Seungwoo’s tongue is back on him, licking the wine all the way up to his lips. His large palm rubs his inner thigh.

"Nnghhh..." Seungyoun opens his mouth to moan. Seungwoo's expert tongue explores his mouth, licking the rest of the wine he didn’t have time to swallow. Nobody ever kissed him like this.  
He closes his eyes, deepening the kiss as he feels his waist being squeezed, his chin gripped possessively, Seungwoo deliberately pressing himself against him — making him feel his erection.

Seungyoun can’t think anymore, the only one thing on his mind now is Han Seungwoo, he wants Han Seungwoo.  
Seungwoo breaks their kiss, a thread of saliva following him. He looks at Seungyoun's perfectly flushed face, his chest going up and down and his swollen lips as he gasps for oxygen.  
Seungyoun chokes as if he lost his ability to speak. Beautiful, dark eyes stares at him intensely, looking like the man they belong to wants to devour him. It takes a while until Seungyoun finds his voice. Cold fingers touch his cheek gently and carefully, treating him like he’s made of porcelain.  
Seungyoun closes his eyes again, loving the butterflies in his stomach. He can feel the warmth of Seungwoo’s breath — the handsome man brought his face closer. His voice is low and sounds very sensual, whispering in his ear.

"What do you want?"

Seungyoun shudders and opens his eyes, feeling like electricity just went down his spine.  
The man shows him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, a smile that looks arrogant. An arrogant smile that he feels like the man has the right to show. Han Seungwoo is only older than him by two years, but he already achieved so much, more than he could even dream of. This smile on the man’s face must be because of his most recent achievement — making Cho Seungyoun as desperate as a bitch in heat.

Seungyoun is getting more curious, wondering how sore he will be after this night that he surely won’t forget, an experience that he might even only experience once in a lifetime. However, he’s not sure the man in front of him feels the same. Seungyoun curses at how helpless he is against the other, curses at the way he feels his face heating up. His lips are already missing Seungwoo’s, the way he kissed them like they were his.  
Like Seungyoun is his.

"Cho Seungyoun."

His voice is warm and soft, his tongue speaks his name, he can feel his heartbeat accelerating to the point of making his body tense — he swears he never felt this way before. He’s scared, but there is a voice in his heart that seems to want to challenge what his brain tells him and ask to learn more about the man who is currently so close to his face he could count his eyelashes.

"I didn’t know you were gay."

He finally has his voice back, only for these to be the first words to leave his mouth. He wishes he could take them back.  
That arrogant smile vanishes from Seungwoo's lips.

"I'm not gay. I'm only interested in you.”

Like to prove his words, the man's soft lips catch his briefly. His breath caught again, Seungyoun feels like he’s going crazy — this activity is draining his energy, he can’t think of anything but Han Seungwoo. His heart beats very fast.

"Why do you keep closing your eyes?"

"You're too intimidating," Seungyoun admits.

The man smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes this time. Seungwoo’s grin makes him shudder. The man touches — more precisely embraced — his slender waist, reducing the distance between them.

"You must think that I'm scary, don’t you?"

"Yes," Seungyoun says in a whisper.

"You're very honest. Don't avoid my gaze, I want to see your eyes," he says calmly, but Seungyoun can hear a commanding tone in his voice.  
Suddenly getting some courage back, Seungyoun returned Seungwoo's gaze, gulping at an intensity that makes him feel naked.

"You’re crossing lines," Seungyoun tries to calm him down — at least that’s all he could do right now, even though his heart is beating very fast. He can feel the cold hands gently squeezing his waist.

"I'm used to have everything I want,” Seungwoo announces in a whisper. "Everything... tonight, I’ll have you."

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend help me to doing corrections on se fier à. 
> 
> She's just too kind , she helps me a lot for an English version of se fier à thank you so much for your hard work Maurane 
> 
> Her twitter account @mekimingyu
> 
> (from mekii: i didn't write this fic! it's all jeje's work, i just helped with the english version and rewrote a few things! if you think the plot is nice, only praise jeje, i'm more of a beta than a cowriter but being a cowriter on ao3 means i can help with the tags, notes, etc.)


End file.
